Perfectly Arranged
by AliceSwift
Summary: Bella is a princess and so is her sister Rosalie.Bella is having her marriage arranged,against her will obviously.When her Husband Jake turns out to be a jerk,she runs away,to find a man named Edward.Now to Bella everything is Perfectly Arranged. Not AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story all. ATt the end of the chapter go to follow AliceSwift (that's me) and get a tweet peek at the next chapter.**

**PLT!**

~AliceSwift

**

* * *

**

"Today's the day Isabella." my mother whispered in my ear as she finished doing the clasp on my necklace. I felt my sister's glare on the side of my face burning holes into my cheeks.

"The day that we've all waited for since the day you were born." The day I've dreaded since I was about eight and understood what was going to happen today.

Today was the day I met my husband. In a few weeks I wouls lose all freedom that I once had as a child and, unlike many others, in my early teens. I was sixteen and engaged to be married in only two weeks. My friend Angela,who lived far away in the kingdom, but we had met at social events for our fathers, had just met her husband six months ago. Last time I saw her she had just gotten married to her husband, Mike, who was about forty-five. Angela was a year younger than me, fifteen, but Mike was wealthy enough to marry her, or so her parents thought so. She was arranged to bear children in a few months. Though she had planned it so that in realtiy, but behind closed doors to everyone but me and him, she would have young with Eric Yorkie. A boy she had met when she was twelve, however he would never be approved by her parents, so she had agreed to marry Mike on the condition that once a week she is aloud to go out for the day. Mike thought it was to spend time in town, shopping and mingling and things, but in really she would go and see Eric. I had met him only once and he was very talkative, but very nice and polite as well. He was aware that Angela was leagaly married to Mike, though he trusted that she would come and spend he day with him once a week.

When I was a small child, only five or so, there was a man sent out to fetch a man to be my husband. He was one of the most respected men in the kingdom and my father had put loads of trust in him that I had not. I didn't like the way he woudl assume he knew me well enough at five to go and find my soul mate by interviewing men. Going from door to door until he found the one that I would belong to.

"He's perfect for you Bella, I have met him. I know I shouldn't be telling you these things but I can't keep my mouth shut any longer. He's only thirty, just out of his twenties, and he has the most adorable face you've ever seen. He's so polite and I'm sure you'll love him." she beamed into the mirror and as always , when the subject at hand was brought up again, I faked a smile and waited until she looked away to tuck it into the back of my mind and forget about until it was needed.

"I'll go get your dress, wait just a moment." she fled the room and I started in the mirror at my reflection. I looked as I had everyday since I was eleven and my mother thought that my maid should teach me how to apply make-up. Though since she ahd done it today I hadn't minded so much, it reminded me of my childhood when mother used to get out he rbest dress, fix my hair specail, and put make-up on my face and have me walk around the ballroom feeling like a queen instead of a princess.

I smiled at myself, and though it came more naturally than I expected, it was still wrong. By my sister's reaction I could tell I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I fail to see why you're so down about getting married Isabella, please attempt to explain your idiotic thought process to me." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Rosalie, I don't want this. You do. If I could trade places with you I would but I can't. I would do it in a heartbeat but the offer hasn't come to me yet."

"You've told me this before Isabella. I've heard it only a thousand times, most likely literally. I'm not asking you to give all that up but I am asking you to not make a fool oout of youself. Act like you want to fit in with this family." she stormed out of the room, right past Leah, a girl about my age, maybe a few years older but no one was sure. She was a servant here, had been for as long as I could remember.

'Is everything okay with her?"

"You might want to go and cheer her up." she nodded and sped of after Rose.

See my sister couldn't bare children. When we were smaller she would always be the one to talk about how she couldn't wait until father came home with our husbands. She spoke of her wedding day and her gorgeous gown and what her kids would look like and how their palace would be the most extravagent in all the kingdom. Years later the news was broken to her that she would never marry. She could be aranged with a man over and over again but he would most likely leave her fro someone that could give him children. My afther was the on to make the decision that she would not have a husband. She soon went into a depression. Starting with a numb state, then proceeding into a sad period, sobbing every few hours then crying herself to sleep everynight, then she infurriated, refused to speak to our father. Until one day when he decided to talk to her, something she was forced into, talking my ear off before she went to see what he wanted. When she came back she didn't seem mad anymore. A few days later she stared up again, but never around father like she had. Whatever he said had spoken to her in a way that no one else had.

"Isabella he's here." Leah came back in and grabbed my arm.

"Really?" I said my nose scrunching up. I brought my hands up to pick at my nails.

"Yes, time to go. You don't want to keep him waiting. It would be a bad first impression. No one wants a late wife."

"I'd rather be late then be with him." she scowlded me as we walked down the long spiral stair case.

"Ah, Isabella dear." my father said as I walked toward him. He took my arm, resuming the grasp that Leah had kept on me, though his hand was much stronger, he soon let go and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Isabella this is Jacob, Jacob this is Isabella." the bright smiled, strong looking man in front of me held his hand out and I placed mine in his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ."

"Please call me Isabella. Your family now Jacob and I want you to feel welcome here." I lied so smoothly it suprised even me.

He nodded and then looked back over to my father, his eyes lingering in all the wrong places. I stiffened in my fathers hold and he could tell that I had, but not why.

"Isabella why don't you show Jacob around the palace? I'm sure he woudl like to see his qaurters."

"He's living with us?" I asked, doing the best I could to hide the fright in my tone.

"Why yes. So you may leave now to go and show him around." Translation:Get Away from me Isabella I'm sick of standing this close to youand acting as if we had a close relationship.

"Yes father." I slithered away from him and moved towards Jacob. As we walked back towards the ballroom I felt my mother's smiling and heard the gossip between the servants as he put his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

"So that's the palace." I said as we wrapped up, by this time I had fgured out that if I walked at a speeding pace then he would give up and let his arm fall to his side instead of pressing me against him.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow as his eyes browsed the place and then met mine. They weren't as endearing as before, they were scary. Made me feel uncomfortable.

"Yes." I said skeptically, not sure what point he was about to make.

"Well I don't remember you showing me your room."

"No, my father doesn't like strange men in my rooms. I do apologize for his unjust rules." I smiled sarcastically then rolled my eyes. I started to walk away but his huge hand caught my arm and squeezed me until I couldn't feel it anymore.

"You listen here you wrothless string of flem I don't like this anymore than you do, they told me I was fit to marry a king's little brat and so I agreed. I don't care about kids and I don't care about love. I want riches, fame and pleasure. Now if you don't agree with me then the worse will happen to you. I assure you of it."

"I would rather die then be with you in a romantic way anyhow." I said, shocked by my own sharpness. This should have shook me up to no end. But it didn't. If I scraped the surface off, no need to dig deep becuase then you'll get into the raw and nasty anger I have towards men that I don't choose, you'll find that I really have no intentions of being nice to anyone until Jacob is gone. He wants to play dirty, I'll dig to find my deepest. Then we'll see who comes out on top.

"Wothless brat." he let go and stormed off. Turning around in the doorway meeting my eyes.

"Nice to meet you Isabella, please do tell your father I'll be back later on will my things." he said a bit louder, making sure everyone heard him, positive no one had heard his hushed tones earlier.

"The feeling is mutual, I'll be sure to mention it to him." I smiled and he smirked. I waved him away.

"Idiot." I heard him below me saying goodbye to my father.

* * *

Awhile later I walked into my room. Rose was crying on her bed, her head buried into a pillow and I could see nothing but her long gorgeous blond hair.

"Rosalie." I said hoping I could comfort her, tell her of what he said in the hall. As I brought ack the memory I realized it did bother me. Knowing me he didn't wnat anything but my body, and that he would do anything to get to it.

"What?" she screamed and her loud harsh tone made me jump. I began to tear up and I opened my mouth to speak but she stopped me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you dare start crying! You don't have any reason to!" I looked up from my palms. My make-up that my mother had worked hards on was now all over my hands.

"Neither do you." I said evenly. I felt my face scrunch up before slamming the door in her face and runnin down the hallway. I heard a few servants call my name but I didn't turn.

I ran down he stairs, making sure to lift my dress above my heels but still stumbling now and again, through the front door and outside. I ran all the way to the feild behind the palace before falling and laying my head down on a stone bench.

"Princess Swan?" I heard a smooth, perfect, velvet voice say. I rolled my eyes and tried to wipe my tears, making myself look near presentable before turning around to meet his perfect face.

"Yes?" I asked and his eyes bored into mine. His face was emotionless and the stillness allowed the thoughts and harsh words to flood back into my head. My face crumbled and I poured back onto the bench, full-blown tears came too easliy to my eyes.

"Princess I-"

"Don't call me that." I sobbed lifting my head up, my volume louder than need be.

"Then what should I call you?"

"My name's Isabella."

"Okay then. Bella, would you mind telling me what's wrong."

"Well," I almost considered it then I thought of a question for him. "Why Bella? I mean everyone calls me Isabella."

"All the moe reason to call you Bella, no one else does." He smiled crookedly. I dried my tears and cleared my throat enought to speak evenly to him. No reason to make more a fool of myself then I already had infront of the gorgeous boy who looked only a little older than me.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. What about you?"

"Sixteen." I said and there was a pause, though the tears didn't come back as I expected.

"What's your name?" I asked the perfect pale, bronze haired boy in front of me.

"Edward. Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfectly Arranged chapter two. Really quick I would like to ask if anyone has seen Dear John and if so how was it? Just wondering.**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**

**

* * *

**

"Well ," I started off still sitting on the ground trying to clam myself in this wave of emotion. I not only was angered with Jacob, but I felt terrible about my sister and I also had pressure from everybody in my father's kingdom to be perfect and marry this man who didn't care at all about me, lastly, I was awed by the person in front of me. He was outstandingly beautiful. I knew that I hadn't seen him before, or that I had lost my mind, anyone who forgot a face with this amount of flawlessness had to be lost mentally. "I'm sorry to disturb you. Please excuse me" I stood up and began to walk away with any pride I had left.

"Please, call me Edward." I stopped for a minute and thought about looking over my shoulder.

"Bella." he called form closer behind than he had been. "Wait." I stood still and he came in front of me.

"It's almost twilight I must get going." I tried to get around him but he put his hand on my shoulder, I went to face him, he clearly had something to say.

"Then promise me something."

"Yes?" I assumed that it was something he wanted me to tell my father.

"Meet me here early tomorrow morning at dawn? I would love to see you again." I felt the same way but I knew I couldn't trust him.

"Of course." I said looking at the ground. He took my hand and lifted it to his lips. The marble, cold texture graced my skin for only seconds then ended all to soon.

"Tomorrow then." he said, still holding my hand. I stood there in awe as he glided away. I watched him dissapear into the woods and made my way back to the palace.

I made an effort of getting to bed early that night. I knew that I would need sleep if I didn't want to look like a complete disaster tomorrow morning. I had asked Leah to wake me up early so that I wouldn't miss him.

* * *

"Bella." he said to me. We were in the middle of a crowded room, many dancing couples around. He was in a suit and my dress was gorgeous.

"Edward." I said as he lifted my hand and kissed it gently, his lips lingering.

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course you may." I stood up from the table I was sitting at with Angela, she smiled as we walked towards the center of the room. He placed his one hand in mine, and the other on my waist. I put mine on his shoulder.

We gazed into eachother's eyes as we swayed to the music.

"I love you." he said in his smooth, velvet, quiet tone.

"I love you too.' a few more moments and the room began to stand still. His eyes turned from the topaz they once were to cold black stones.

"Edward?" he looked angry. "Are you alright?"

His teeth were clenched and stared at my neck. The room went black and the people vanished.

"Where are you?" I held out my hand in the darkness to find him. His cold palm held mine for a moment before moving to my wrist. He lifted it up to his nose and pressed it against his face. The look that he gave me next made me sure that I should run.

I turned around and tried to escape the room, I was almost to the door when he caught my arm with more force than Jacob had this afternoon. He pulled me into him and tilted my head so my neck hurt. He held his cold lips there for one moment before his teeth poked through my skin. I was sent into a shock and then felt as I was falling.

I gasped as I set up in my bed. _Just a dream. _I told myself, wiping my forehead and becoming jittery.

There was a whooshing sound outside of my window. I stood up and walked over to look out. Nothing was there.

I took a deep breath and made my way back my bed.

_Just a dream. _I told myself on final time before letting my eyelids take over.

* * *

"Princess, Princess, Princess" I felt someone shaking my shoulder and whispering for me. Leah.

"Yes?" I asked in a small voice.

"You asked me to wake you."

"Oh, of course, yes I'll be up in a minute thank you" I tried to be polite despite what terrible sleep I had gotten. I layed in bed and before unconsciousness could take me under again I stood up and went over to my closet. I picked out a long printed red dress, in my opinion it was still very over-done but it was the most casual of what I had.

"Isabella?" My sister asked in nothing but a mumble from her bed.

"Yes it's me." I responded, shuffling around for shoes.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"I just need to run some errands" I told her. She sniffled and stood up walking over to her closet, she pulled something out hten shut the doors. She handed me my black flats and I put them on.

"I borrowed them the other day, I hoped that you wouldn't mind."

"I don't." I ensured her before walking over to my vanity to brush my hair.

"Listen," she walked over to stand behind me and took the brush out of my hands. "I know I was wrong yesterday. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. I'm just feeling alot of different emotions right now and I'm not quite sure how to express them." As I comprehended her words her hands ran through my hair. The curls were still fairly tight from yesterday and she wound the different strands around her finger. She picked up a pin from a pile on the table and repeated this each time she put a different piece on my head. She let the pieces that weren't long enough to hang down, which were two behind both of my ears and then two from my hair line.

"I won't stay bitter though, not for long. Who knows, maybe I'll find someone who really cares about me for me instead of judging me by the things that I can't do" I thought about that. How did she feel right now? She didn't know if she would ever find herself a prince and she didn't know if she would ever be anything more than what she was now. Didn't know if she would have the fairy tale wedding that she had always spoke of. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't.

"Of course you will Rosalie. Why wouldn't you."

"You know why Isabella." she let my almost straight bangs swoop to the side and pinned them back. She picked up a gold ribbon that haid laid near the pile of pins. She wrapped it around my head and tied the loose ends of it in a bow.

"Yes, and I also know what a wonderful, beautiful, amazing person you are. Someone out there will love you for you like you said. I know it."

She bit her lip and walked over to her Jewry box. She pulled something out and then came back over to me.

"Here," she put it around my neck. It was a necklace that hung down right below my collar bone. It reminded me of a chandelier. It had different layers that were all gold. Three loops in the top, then two, and the last had a black jewl hanging from it with grace. "Grandmother Swan gave this to me before she passed. Wear this every time you see him and he'll love you even more."

"How do you know that I'm seeing a 'him'? I told you that I was running errands."

"No, actually that was what Grandmother Swan told me. She said that it would make whoever it was fall even more in love with you, than they already were." she smiled. Our Grandmother had been a bit loonie when she passed. She always was saying the weirdest things. She always was calling herself a witch as well. Part of the reason she went insane. She had to spend so much time in her house so that she wouldn't 'expose' herself to others, they would have her hunted.

"Thank you." I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Go to him Isabella." she whispered to me and I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. I pulled away from her and flew out the door, down the steps and out of the palace. I ran all the way to where he was yesterday.

The cold air whipped and stung on my face. It was freezing outside, I could see my breath even in the dark. The sun would be rising soon which I hoped would warm things up but until then I could only hope that he would be there waiting.

I picked up my dress higher in hope of that helping me run faster. I did a little, but I slowed back down in fear of tripping, falling on the dewy ground and ruining my dress.

I breathed in cold air deeply as I was out of breath from running. I tried to swallow back the lump in my throat but it wouldn't go down. I sat down on the stone bench and folded my hands in my lap, looking down at them.

"Bella." I heard from behind me and smiled.

"Edward." I turned over my shoulder and faced him, he was standing there as if he had been there the whole time.

"I Hope you haven't been waiting long. I didn't mean to"

"No, only a few seconds. Come sit with me."

"Alright then." he walked over and took his seat.

"So what did you want to see me about?" I asked staring at his perfect face.

"I just wanted to know more about you. I wanted to know the real you instead of what people said about you."

"Well you first." I said and he smiled crookedly which made my heart pick up pace.

"Fine." he staredoff into the distance and then closed his eyes for a long second, he took a deep breath in and then opened his eyes.

"I was born just north of here in 1872. My mother and father are very middle class. I have a brother and a sister, Jasper and Alice, they're all wonderful." he smiled. "Your turn."

"That's really what your tell people when they ask you to tell them about yourself?" he nodded. "Then...tell me what you want to be when you get older and why." he raised an eyebrow and I smiled.

"Well, I would like to be a poet. I've always been inspired by words and how people expressed them. I'm in love with our language and hope that it keeps expanding. I think that if you work hard enough to educate yourself then you could be anything you want to be, even if the odds are against you." I heard the words and knew what he was talking about, I watched his emotions change in his eyes when he spoke next.

"Your turn?"

"Not quite." I said and he laughed. The sound made my heart thud in my chest and I resisted to urge to place my hand over it, check to see if it was okay.

"What next?"

"How do I know that I can trust you, that you're not just someone that's working through me to get to my dad."

He leaned closer to me and looked me in my eyes. I searched his for any sign of lies.

"I would never, ever do that to you Bella. I have spoke to people that have used someone in your family to better their situation and they disgust me. It's sick and twisted that they will break as many hearts as it takes to get what they want to get what they want. It's idiotic of them since they know they will only get crushed in the end, but they go back again and again anyway. It is truly impossible for me to fathom their thinking through the series of events but they do not understand that it is not alright for them to push past people to get to the king." I was stunned by his answer and smiled. I looked down at my hands and shook my head, I felt guilty for ever doubting him. However there was still a small voice in the back of my mind hat told me this was wrong, told me that I shouldn't trust him no matter what he told me for it could be a lie. I could lie to him just as easy, neither of us knowing better of the other.

"Your turn." He said and I watched his pale hand slide into mine. I looked up at him and his faec was calm. He seemed very at ease with our being together right now which was something that I was unable to comprehend.

"I suppose."; I thought about what to say. "I'm the daugther of King and Queen Swan. I was born in 1873 and I have one sister Rosalie."

"And what do you want to be when you get older?" he smiled, repeating my question from earlier.

"I _want _to be a teacher." I said.

"Why is that?"he asked and I couldn't help but smiling halfheartedly.

"Because I think that the worst thing you can take from a person is their education. If you don't receive one then you become doomed to one straight and narrow path of regret when you get older. I would also like to inspire those who see things from a different perspective. I think that you can do whatever you want in live. You can do what you love if you believe in it. I just wish that I could do as I say."

"Why can't you?"

I thought of a way to word this before I opened my mouth. "I'm a princess, everyone expects me to be Queen, and my husband to be King. I'm supposed to marry the one who I am told to and except that fate. If I try to stray from that now, our kingdom will be doomed. My sister cannot bear children, that would make her the last generation. The last of our regin. I cannot let my father down in such a harsh way. Even if that's what I want."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." he said.

"Thank you."

"Look the sun's rising." he pointed out in the distance and I turned to watch.

After a few minutes, his arms were wrapped around me. My head was leaning against his chest and he kissed my head.

"Bella, what would you say about coming into town with me tomorrow afternoon?" I thought about it and knew how I would sneak away from everyone to go see him.

"Why would I do that?" I teased.

"Well I want you to see things that you don't normally see, meet the people. I could even introduce you to my family. They would love you."

"That depends, what would you say about coming over to the palace sometime?"

"I would love to, but I don't see how I would be able too."

"You'll figure it out. I know you will. Besides I want you to meet my sister."

"Okay, I'll ask my family if I can see you, what their plans are."

"Wonderful." I said with a sigh.

"What is it?" he asked. "It's almost complete daylight. I'll have to be getting back soon."

"Me too." he said, his tone worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to turn around to see his expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella."with that last statement he was gone. I almost fell over from having been against him.

"Edward?" I asked with no response. I shook my head but stood up to walk back. No use in getting upset now, I would save that for after Jacob stopped by.**

* * *

**

**There it is, let me know what you think and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

**Thanks for reading I love you lots.**

**PLT!**

**~AlieSwift**


	3. Chapt 3:Being a Princess Isn't So Great

**Hey guys here's an all new chapter of Perfectly Arranged. Here's a summary of what was in the last two chapters:**

**Princess Isabella Swan is arranged to marry Jacob Black. A man was sent out at Isabella's birth to find her a man to marry, sixteen years later he shows up with a complete creep-Jacob. Jacob tells Isabella right off the bat that he doesn't care if she likes him because he doesn't like her. All that concerns him is money, fame, and eventually children, though he won't care for them either. Since Isabella's sister Rosalie cannot have children, it is all up to her to continue the Swan dynasty. **

**When she firsts meets Jacob, she hates him, and when she tries to tell her sister about it, Rose does nothing but yell. Isabella gets so upset that she runs out of her palace and out to the field behind it. She falls to the ground, thinking she's alone, but she's not. Soon, a beautiful seventeen-year-old boy named Edward Cullen comes up behind her. They talk for a while and soon Isabella asks how she knows she can trust him. He tells her he finds people who use others to get what they want from the king, and he thinks they're disgusting, so he would never do that to anyone. She knows that this could all be a lie, but still she stays the rest of the morning, and they watch the sun rise together. Soon when the sun is fully in the sky, he disappears. However, he has asked her to meet him the next day, and she intendeds to see him. **

**"I'm not you're princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well."**

**~White Horse.**

**~Taylor Swift.  
**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift

* * *

**

I walked back to the palace. Despite it's beauty, it disgusted me and the thought of going in to endure what ever it's gray brick walls held made me, literally, gag.

I opened the huge, wrought iron gate that pushed the outside away and then knocked on the huge wooden door with the Swan family crest on it in gold. It had three parts. One looked sort of like an upside down v, except the ends were closed, and had swans carved into it. The second piece fit into the open part of the first piece and had a heart, along with a set of hands on it. The last fit into the second and had a lion craved into it.

Leah answered, her hair a mess and her dress buttons uneven, it looked like she had been late getting dressed today and had made it to the door for me in the nick of time.

"Princess Swan." she curtsied to me and then stepped aside.

"Hello Leah, do you know where my parents and sister are?" I asked and stepped in, she shut the door behind me.

"In the dining room eating with Jacob." she said.

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome." she said and smiled, already walking me to the dining room, though of course I knew where it was, I stayed in my place.

"Leah." I whispered and she turned my way. I walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Your top button, doesn't go in the second loop." she looked down immediately and then back up at me, her face a color red that I had never seen before.

"I deeply apologize Princess, I hope that you forgive my improper dress." she said, her hands had already fixed it.

"Already forgotten." I said and waved it off. She beamed and I had to dismiss her before she could leave.

I walked up stairs to my room and put on a pair of proper shoes, mother would never approve of flats. Rose and I though had them since we were young. Grandma Swan had made a pair too small for her abnormally sized feet and gave them to us. We would play peasant in them and pretend that we were poor. However, when I played I would have adventures. I would play like I was going to dance in the rain without someone behind me holding an umbrella over my head. I would pretended that I was walking across the floor in public without shoes on. I would pretend to go to the grocery instead of having someone else do it for me. I would pretend to ride horses instead of being in the carriage behind them.

I walked out of my room and missed the silence that came with flats. The loud _ca-click, ca-click, ca-click _that came with high heels announced my presence as I entered the dining room.

"Hello Isabella." my mother and father said in synchronization.

"Good morning." I said and sat down next to Jacob, where the only empty seat was. I saw Rosalie desrectly look under and across the table at my feet, she winked when she looked back up at me.

"Hello darling." Jacob said to me and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Hello sweetheart." I said and tried to avoid laughing, or clawing his eyes out.

I always felt like this was the way it would be, and I hated it. I would forever more be Princess Swan, of course queen one day when I was old enough. I would go to parties, dance with the same men who my parents had considered, of course now I would need Jacob's permission to dance with anyone who wasn't him. I wasn't really sure how he would answer, surly he wouldn't mind lending his trophy wife out to others.

As I said earlier, I'm just in the carriage behind the horses. I watch them go ahead of me and take me places, instead of being a part of where I'm going. I'm, literally, not aloud to have any part in where my life goes. I live in a small community, and yet I've never stepped foot in the village. I do after all one day have to rule that place don't I? I've never talked to any of the towns people. I've never gone into the local bakery and bought bread. I've never planted a single grain of corn in my whole life. These were the things that my, soon to be, kingdom were doing everyday, if they had any difficulties I would have to take care of them, and really I had no idea what possible problems would be for them.

Maybe that was the brightside, I could do what my parents hadn't. I could go to town and meet the people, talk to them, let them explain their families, and lives and everything else to me.

Another thing, is that I always had heard fairy tales of princesses. I always thought I would grow up to be like them. They fell in love with who they wanted and married anyone they wanted. Luckily for them, it was normally a prince anyways, but what if Cinderella had fallen in love with a towns person? She would have gone for it right? Would she have told her whole kingdom to find a new leader to had themselves over to and disappear with her perfect man? Or was that too selfish? Would she have gone along with an arranged marriage with a not so charming prince and just sucked it up like a good little girl?

"Isabella?" my mother said harshly from across the table.

"Yes mother?" I looked at her.

"Would you like to comment? You look like you have an opinion." she smiled. I only had a clue about what the table had been talking about.

"Um, yes. The table in your quarters should be made of solid gold." I said, resisting the urge to roll my eyes, go over and smack her then charge outside in hopes of seeing Edward.

"I do as well, we'll be sure to do that right away." she clasped her hands together in joy.

Yay! Something else made out of gold, she would be in awe for a few days then just let her obsession with the object fade to the darkness. She had this done to many of her favorite things. When you do something too much, it doesn't make it special anymore.

I wondered if Cinderella and Prince Charming had a solid gold table in the sleeping chambers.

Probably not.

I almost couldn't sleep at all, but of course I did, and only a few hours from the time I had intended on waking.

I woke up and went over to my window. Dark clouds covered the entire sky, it hadn't rained, yet, but it was past the usual time the sun rises, that's the only clue I had to the fact that it was day.

I walked over and put on my flats and a dress, randomly picking it from out of my closet. I threw it on and ran to the side of the castle. Only Rose and I knew about the small, almost cylinder shaped, tube like space that had a stairway leading down to a small room with nothing in it. In the very back corner there was a tiny hatch, if you could open it and fit yourself in, then there was about a five foot tall space where you could stand until you reached another small door above you. Open that, and you're outside.

Once I had done all that I had to walk away from the castle and around it in a huge circle. I walked until I could see the bench where he sat. He looked up when I walked over the small hill, though I thought I was being so quiet before.

"Bella." he called and I looked behind me to make sure no one was there watching.

"Edward." I said and we started running to eachother. He cradled me in his arms when I reached him and held me there for a moment in his strong embrace.

"Are you ready for today?" he asked with a gorgeous smile across his face and a slight raise of his eyebrows in excitement.

"Not hardly." I laughed and he put me down.

"Come on, let's go." he said and grabbed my hand.

"First though." I said and he turned to face me. "How do I look?" I asked gesturing to myself with my free hand.

"Gorgeous," he said with a smile, and for the brief moment he seemed to mean it. "No let's go, I'm so excited for you to see everything."

"No, I mean would I blend." he shook his head. "Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked, my hip out, which is something that was never aloud in the palace, hopefully it wasn't frowned upon in town.

"I though you might say that." he said and ran back to the bench, when he returned he had a pile of clothing in his hands. "They're my sister's when I explained she happily agreed to them."

"She knows I'm a princess?" I whispered.

"Yes, Bella, my whole family does."

"Anyone else, did they tell anyone?"

"No of course not." he shook his head.

"Thank you." I said and took the clothes.

"I'll leave you to change." he walked in front of me so I could see him and had his back turned. I quietly, but quickly changed into his sister's clothes.

"I'm finished." I called. The dress was simple. Dark with tanish material at the top, it had a red ribbon stringed through the leather in the back.

"Now can we go?" he asked like impatient child.

"Sure." I laughed and we were on our way.

* * *

**Short chapter, don't I know it. I know it seems like I just rushed this, but I really have to plan this whole next chapter out better. So, in the meantime, please be kind an leave a review. Tell me what you think or thought about this chapter, and if you have any ideas for the next on that would be great.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**lots. of. love.  
**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift **


End file.
